User talk:Crashsnake
Welcome |- |} |style="width: 55%; border:1px solid #FFFFFF; background-color:#FFFFFF; vertical-align:top"| |} |} I'm sorry Tupka217, could you please get the "burn notice" you put on me off? :Okay. But any further edit on that specific bit of trivia on "The Savage Time" will result in a longer ban. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 09:11, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Wait a minute. Wasn't the time I was already burned enough of a lesson for me? :Hopefully. For your sake. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 10:01, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Strike 2.5 Stop calling all individual Justice Lords "Lord Superman", "Lord Flash", "Lord Wonder Woman", etc. They were never referred to as such. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 06:53, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Renaming a page Just press "move" at the top. The way you do it, the categories (and the talk page) say behind. But before you get any crazy ideas, renaming the page is going to need some further discussion, see the talk page. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 21:56, April 15, 2010 (UTC) The android replicas are more Luthor's replicas than Brainiac's replicas when you look at it. In the episode, the Luthor/Brainiac fusion made seven Brainiac replicas, implying that Brainiac (being uncreative) made replicas of himself while Luthor (whose the opposite when it comes to having an imagination compared to Brainiac) made the Brainiac replicas take the forms of the Justice Lords. For example, "Flash (Brainiac Construct)" at least should be "Flash (Luthor/Brainiac Android)" or "Flash (Android Replica)". Also, It sounds like a good idea to separate the Justice Lords and "Android Replicas" of the Justice Lords. -- '''User:Crashsnake' Parasite Article *I see you were editing the article on Parasite. ;) For now, go forward with the edits as you see fit. I think it might be better to revert some of the edits you appear to be doing though. Oh, and also... Please don't take Tupka's demeanor too personally. Tupka is all-business. This can occasionally mean that Tupka can be a little difficult to work with, but it's also a major reason why he's reliable for getting work done. While I wouldn't go so far as to use the word "vandalism" for describing your edits as Tupka did, at the same time... Reference wikis like this one are supposed to avoid using 'stylistic nomenclature' unless there's an established reason for doing so. Keep it real! --MercWithMouthTalkPage 10:50, May 10, 2010 (UTC) *Hmmm. Your edits seem to be very "insistent" that the Parasite from the Epilogue episode is not the same character as the Parasite in the present-day episode. Could you please explain your certainty about this? The previous article versions seemed to suggest that it was an "open question" as to whether they were different characters or the same character. Based on what I've seen, I tend to regard it as an open question as well. --MercWithMouthTalkPage 10:58, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :Well, Merc, I can speak for myself, and by now Crash knows I can be very bossy. So are you. Except, I kinda am something of a boss, and you've just arrived. :As for the Parasite II article, I agree with Crash: Rudy Jones was frozen by Killer Frost. And unless he somehow managed to absorb the power of someone who could survive an explosion and survive in space, he would be dead with the rest of them. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 14:43, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ::The problem is, "Epilogue" was produced way before "Alive!" and was supposed to be the series finale. The creators did not have "Alive!" in mind when they included Parasite in "Epilogue". So at that time, there's no reason to assume that it was a different Parasite. That leaves us with two options: retcon, or production inconsistency. If we choose to believe that Parasite II is a different one, then that's retconning due to the events of "Alive!". If we maintain that they are one and the same then we need to point out that the producers failed to remember that he was alive in "Epilogue" when they decided to kill him off in "Alive!". Either way, it's messy. -- 'Thailog' 15:11, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :Production Order again. That's true. But assuming Parasite survived is a bigger stretch than saying there's a new one in town. It could do with a note on the article, of course. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 15:17, May 10, 2010 (UTC) *Lol. Actually, Tupka, you've known me for a while now. ;) But when my laptop suicided taking my user/passes with it... =p You know... there IS something I could take issue with you saying: ::'Tupka:' But assuming Parasite survived is a bigger stretch than saying there's a new one in town C'mon...! you know the first rule of comics/cartoons: ''Death is very rarely permanent. Come to think of it... the last lines uttered in Justice League were: And there's countless instances in the DCAU where villains (and even heroes) weren't conclusively dead even when they appeared to have been killed in action. Notable instances might include everyone from The Joker, Clayface, Inque, Cheetah, Bane, and even Batman and Superman. And besides... we never actually saw Parasite or the others from Alive-- die. We only saw that they were just deep chilled by Killer Frost. Plenty of DCAU characters have managed to survive through getting frozen by various villains. Instances include The Flash, Superman, Alfred, Robin, Inque, and Blight. So... as DCAU deaths go... 'surviving' a deep chill by Killer Frost -- especially when you consider that they were metahumans that she froze -- doesn't seem like a very big stretch at all. --MercWithMouthTalkPage 01:55, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ---- **:The problem is not being frozen, the problem is being blown up by Darkseid. Anyone outside Sinestro's bubble who did not have to ability to survive such an explosion and the vacuum of space, died. Period. :As for Luthor/Darkseid, Dwayne McDuffie stated that they did not die, but were instead absorbed into the Source Wall.-- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 06:51, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ***Ah, but that just casts their 'deaths' into even further doubt. We at least SAW them get frozen by Killer Frost. We never even saw them get blowed up by Darkseid. It could've been that shortly after getting frozen, they were thrown into space. Once in space, the deep freeze put them in suspended animation long enough to be picked up by somebody from New Genesis that was in the area. And, hey... if Luthor and Sinestro could survive a blast from Darkseid... then why not Parasite? Sinestro and Star Sapphire's powers don't even come CLOSE to Darkseid's after all. And anyway... it all boils down to Rule#1. ''Death is very rarely permanent. Even Gwen Stacy turned out to never have truly died in the current Spiderman storyline. Ergo, as far as comparing the various possibilities-- I honestly and reasonably believe it's a much smaller stretch to assume that Parasite survived than it is to assume that a new Parasite fought Batman Beyond in Epilogue. ***Also, we can't be sure at all about Luthor and Darkseid's fates. We never even saw what Luthor did when he traversed the Source Wall. If anything, from what we "saw", Luthor actually emerged from the Source Wall -- and with the anti-life equation in hand. Once Luthor returned to Earth, why would he be in danger of being trapped by the Source Wall? So... don't take Dwayne's proclamations TOO much to heart. Bruce Timm previously flat-out said NO to the possibility of either Doomsday or Deadshot ever appearing to fight Batman or Superman. Well guess what happened...? ;) Moreover, in DC comics, the Phantom Zone, the Source Wall, and the anti-Life Equation -- alongwith the Cosmic Egg (which is probably the single comic-book motif whose existence is canonical in DCcomics AND Marvel comics), are among the most fluid and unfixed sources of storylines and plots. They tend to be re-invented not just every few years, but almost every single comic! The fact that Jack Kirby passed away before he was able to finish his version of the anti-life equation mythos just further lends to its erratic nature. So... the Source Wall's role in the DCAU ought be considered a mostly uncertain thing, even now. --MercWithMouthTalkPage 14:45, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :Luthor, Sinestro et all were in a bubble of yellow ring energy when the ship exploded. That's why they survived. The rest is dead. Frozen, blown to bits. Watch the extra "Justice League Chronicles"; Bruce Timm explicitly states Killer Frost kills them, including major ones like Parasite. And McDuffie then states that those that weren't frozen were killed in the explosion. They all agree on that. :As for DC Comics' portrayal of the Source Wall, that's irrelevant to the DCAU. In the DCAU, it's just something that exists and stores the ALE. :And as for ignoring Dwayne McDuffie; he wrote the episode, and he made this statement well after the episode aired (April 4, 2010) on his own forum, where he answers serious questions. The fact that Bruce Timm said something during production that turned out to be false has no influence on this. :Long story short: In the battle between Word of God and Your Theories, Word of God wins. Parasite is dead. And though it isn't sure whether the second Parasite was originally imagined to be a different character, that becomes irrelevant now. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 22:11, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ***Heh. Invoking comments made by Dwayne McDuffie as the word of god, eh? That's a new one. I still think it makes better sense to not definitively conclude that Parasite and the others are ''dead; and rather, treat their fates as open-ended as is typical for comic-book death. But, if you insist otherwise, that's fine, too. I appreciate you hearing out my thoughts. And who knows...? Perhaps further down the line will emerge additional evidence (or even divine testimony) that will shed fuller light on Parasite's fate. ;) Incidentally, the reason I spoke at length about the Source Wall was mostly to indicate inofitself that it's a rich source of storytelling in the DCcomics stories. That in mind... keep an eye on your own talk page. I was going to ask you more Source Wall related stuff. MercWithMouthTalkPage 06:59, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :"Word of God" is a term used to describe a creator/producer/writer statement concerning the fiction, describing events that are shown either not or ambiguously on screen. Some like it, some detest it, but who knows the fiction better than the guy who wrote it? That's not a new one, that's as old as dirt. If the creators say he's dead, he's dead. How does it make sense that a guy with no backstory, 40 or 50 years in the future, that doesn't even look the same but uses the same name, is the original Parasite resurrected? :It's impossible to ignore your own talk page, you get an orange banner at the top all the time. Speaking of which, Crashsnake, sorry for duking thins out on your talk page; I'd be happy to move it to either mine of Merc's. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 07:39, May 19, 2010 (UTC) ***See you on my talkpage. ;) --MercWithMouthTalkPage 13:19, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Vance I don't care if there's a million DCAU related sites that say he's the son/father. Creator statement or it's just another internet rumor. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217'']] 23:39, January 26, 2011 (UTC)